Lemonade
by LobsterLobster
Summary: It's a hot afternoon at the prison and Michonne has a special surprise in store for her two favorite people! Will something of her true feelings be revealed? How will Rick react? New Chapter: Will Rick and Michonne find comfort in each other? Will Rick accept his feelings for Michonne?
1. Chapter 1

Lemonade

Summary: Michonne is preparing a special surprise for her two favorite people! Michonne is very honest, if not always forthcoming. Will she be able to tell Rick what's in her heart?

A/N: I'm still continuing my other story, Reunion (please go read it!), but these ideas were stuck in my head for a while so I had to write this one! Be prepared for Richonne cuteness :) Also, italics are the characters' thoughts. You'll catch on.

In this story, pretty much everything is the same as in the show except the Governor never shows up and kidnaps Michonne and Hershal. It's entirely possible that he was mauled by a bear. Life continues on peacefully at the prison a little longer.

….

Michonne rummaged through her satchel, pushing aside the box of matches, the little sewing kit, and various other items that she'd collected on her travels, until she found what she was searching for.

She pulled out the beat-up can of pink Country Time lemonade mix and set it on the messy desk. It'd been a few weeks since she'd decided to stop riding out in search of the Governor and Michonne was sharing a cell with Beth.

Looking around and listening to make sure no one else was around, Michonne continued with her task. She stood on her toes and pulled down the plastic grocery bag tucked away in the far corner of her bunk.

Inside the plastic bag were two water bottles all tied up together against an ice pack that she'd found in a med kit once, the kind that gets cool when you shake it.

Usually everyone was expected to hand over extra supplies to the council, so that they could make sure the needs of the group were covered. Michonne didn't take any issue with the practice, but still she liked to keep some things to herself, in case she ever needed to run again.

Michonne smiled, glad that she'd held on to the small ice pack so long. She unwound the rubber bands holding the water bottles together and checked the temperature with her hand. _Good, that's cool enough…They'll be so surprised!_

Working quickly, Michonne uncapped one bottle then the other, carefully scooping in some of the sugary pink powder. She screwed the caps back on and shook vigorously until the light pink color spread through the water. _Hurry! It's so hot today; these won't stay cold for long._

Taking a small sip, _Mmm…good_, Michonne decided that the lemonade was just sweet enough. Everything was ready.

Before Beth or anyone else could come in and ask what she was doing and why they couldn't have some, Michonne put both water bottles back in the flimsy plastic sack, tossing in the cool pack again for good measure.

Pushing aside Beth's lacy curtain, Michonne made a bee-line for the exit, smiling to herself at the cleverness of her plan. Once outside in the golden hot afternoon sun, she headed straight for the field, squinting against the brightness until she spotted what she was looking for. Or rather, who.

Rick was kneeling by a row of tomatoes, sleeves rolled up above his elbows, hard at work. He didn't hear her approach, the music from his ear buds drowning out the monotonous groans of the walkers along the fence.

Michonne tapped Rick on the shoulder, starling him out of his little tomato-centered world.

"Hey!" Rick said, standing up and taking the headphones out of his ears, happy for the unexpected visit, but the cautious part of him worrying that something was wrong. Nobody, except maybe Hershal, ever bothered him out here.

"Drink this," Michonne said simply, holding out a funny-colored water bottle.

Rick wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, but only managed to smear a streak of dirt on his face. It was already late summer but the Georgia heat had not abated in the least. _It must be about a hundred degrees out here… _

He took the proffered bottle gratefully, at that moment realizing how thirsty he was.

"It's cold!" Rick exclaimed in surprise, for a long moment unable to comprehend the unfamiliar sensation radiating from the bottle into his hand. _And pink?_

"What is this?" Rick asked, a little disoriented despite himself. Michonne tended to have that effect on him, with or without surprise gifts.

"Hurry and drink it already," Michonne gave a non-answer, looking slightly amused at his reaction.

Rick did as he was told and took a long swallow. The sweet, lemony flavor filled his mouth and for a heartbeat he was back at his old house, sitting on the porch after a long day on patrol, watching a younger Carl run around and play with his toy trucks in the grass.

"Lemonade!?" Rick exclaimed, asking "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," Michonne replied, looking around the garden, "Where's Carl?"

"Over by the cucumbers," Rick answered absently, pointing in the general direction of his son.

Michonne spotted her friend through the rows of leafy plants but didn't call him over just yet, enjoying the brief time alone with Rick.

Rick brought the bottle to his lips again, amazed at the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down his throat, instantly refreshing his senses. _Such a simple thing, but I almost forgot what this felt like._

"How did you pull this off?" he asked Michonne, genuinely curious and amazed.

Michonne didn't answer right away, not sure that she wanted to give away all her secrets at once and not sure she wanted to make a big deal about it either.

She gave an enigmatic shrug and Rick felt a small laugh escape his lips. If she didn't want to admit how she did her magic, he wouldn't press the issue. He was happy just to stand there under the clear sky, enjoying her company, slowly savoring his cool lemonade.

He held the bottle out to her with a questioning look, feeling a little guilty that she didn't have any.

Michonne shook her head.

"I had some earlier," she told a white lie.

"I thought you were going on the run today," Rick said.

"It got pushed back," Michonne explained, "If Daryl can fix the truck we'll probably go in the morning."

Rick nodded.

A couple of people walked along the nearby gravel driveway to their way to join the fence clearing teams. They were newcomers, from a small group that Daryl and Glenn had brought in about a week ago. Snippets of their conversation carried through the still air.

"To hear Daryl tell it, you'd think he was some badass cowboy type…"

"…just don't see how that could be the same guy…led them all the way out of Atlanta or somewhere…"

"No way some loner farmer could do all that… ain't no way, man…"

Their conversation faded as they passed by.

Rick's expression was unreadable. He looked at his plants.

"Hey," Michonne nudged him with her elbow, "Don't listen to them, Rick."

He met her eyes. Her forceful expression softened, that warm smile glinting in her brown eyes.

"_I_ think farmer looks good on you," she told him lightly.

Rick raised his eyebrows, "So, what, do you have a thing for farmers?" he asked, pleased that he had the perfect opportunity to tease Michonne for once.

"Hmm…" she took her time considering, shook her head, then looked right at him, "No, just the one."

_Now what does she mean by that?_ Perplexed by her response, Rick didn't say anything and instead took another long sip of his lemonade.

_...just the one?_ The lemonade caught in his throat and Rick choked, spraying lemonade out of his mouth.

_She means me!_ Rick realized belatedly, trying to cover his mouth while he coughed to clear his throat. _Is she interested in me?!_

Michonne giggled at Rick's comical reaction. _Oh man, I didn't mean to embarrass him…I couldn't help it, the words just popped out! What do I do now?_

As adorable as it was to see Rick Grimes all embarrassed and flustered, Michonne decided it was best to come up with a distraction quick before he could ask her something she really wasn't ready to answer.

"Carl!" she called, waving to get the boy's attention, "Come here!"

Carl's head popped up and his work was promptly forgotten. He ran over to where his dad and Michonne were standing.

"I didn't know you were still here!" Carl said, happy to see his friend. He was happy, really, for any break from gardening.

"The run was put off until tomorrow," Michonne said.

"Here, this is for you," she added, pulling the second water bottle out of her bag and handing it to Carl.

"Whoa! It's cold!" he said excitedly, hurrying to twist the cap off and take a big gulp.

"This is awesome! Lemonade is my favorite thing in the world!" he shouted excitedly, all but jumping up and down, "Michonne! Where did you get this?"

"I made it," she replied, grinning at Carl's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but how? How did you get it cold?" Carl blurted out in between sips of sweet tangy lemonade. He was aware on some level that he was totally acting like a kid but, for once, he didn't worry about that at all. _I can't remember the last time I had lemonade! Or anything cool, for that matter!_

Michonne took out the ice pack and handed it to Carl. She wadded up the empty bag and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Whoa…" Carl was obviously amazed.

"See, when you bend it and shake it like this," Rick demonstrated, falling into lesson mode, "the chemicals inside react and make it cold."

"Ohh," Carl nodded absently, taking the cool pack and pressing it to the side of his face, sipping his lemonade at the same time.

"It's good, isn't it?" Rick said, feeling happier than he had in a very long time, and finished the last of his lemonade in one soothing cool gulp.

"Mhmm…" Carl's mouth was full.

"What do you say?" Rick prompted the boy, titling his head towards Michonne.

"Thank you, Michonne!" Carl said.

"Thank you," Rick added. _Thank you for making my son smile today. Thank you for letting him forget the suffering and the harshness for a few minutes. I wasn't sure that was possible anymore. _

She gave him a look that made him think maybe she understood what he meant to say. She always understood.

"Now, don't go telling anyone else you got the special treatment, okay? I have more lemonade mix but that was the only ice pack." Michonne cautioned. She was definitely playing favorites.

"I won't," Carl smiled, then offered his water bottle to Michonne, "Here, you should have some too."

"Nah," Michonne shook her head.

"Come on, we always share," Carl insisted.

Michonne hesitated, then took a drink. Carl's small piece of kindness melted her heart.

After she lost Andrea, Carl had been the first friend that she made. She had a few more now; Rick, Daryl, Beth, Hershal…but Carl was the first to accept her, albeit reluctantly, and she wouldn't forget that.

She handed the bottle back to Carl.

"You wanna see my cucumbers?" he asked hopefully. His dad put him in charge of that whole section of the garden. Carl was suddenly in a great mood and it had been a very long time since he something to show off.

"Yeah," Michonne said and followed him through the rows of plants.

"I grew the cucumbers all by myself, well Hershal helped a little bit at the start, but now it's just me. I have carrots too, and some green peppers over on the end," Carl narrated as they walked.

Michonne glanced back at Rick, catching him watching her. There was something in Rick's eyes, directness and a sense of warm affection, that hadn't been there before. It made her nervous, but in a good way.

He turned and went back to work, tossing his empty water bottle to the side to pick up later. Rick knelt again to tend his tomatoes, but found himself glancing over at Michonne and Carl every so often, a tangy sweetness lingering on his taste buds.

Rick let his conversation with Michonne replay in his mind again and again, her laughter ringing in his ears like the tune to an old song that he'd almost forgotten about.

His mp3 player and headphones stayed in his pocket.

The End!

A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it! I love all of the characters on TWD but Richonne is my fav ship, for many reasons. I'm convinced it's going to happen! Those three deserve to be a happy family together! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Lemonade

Summary: Michonne and Daryl's supply run does not go as planned. Back at the prison, will Rick and Michonne find comfort in each other?

A/N: It took me a while to write this, I wanted to get the feeling just right! Please let me know what you think! I hope you like it!

….

Chapter 2

A soft sound pulled Rick out of his sleep. He blinked awake, trying to remember what he'd heard.

The cell was quiet. He felt a movement, a sense of someone else nearby. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out a figure standing at the entrance to his cell.

Rick sat up, worried that there was trouble.

"Who's there?" he called softly.

The person shifted, moving the curtain again, seemingly unable to decide whether to stay or go.

"Michonne?" Rick asked. It was definitely her. The darkness covered her features but he could tell it was her by the way her long hair moved when she turned.

She stepped inside.

"You just get back?" Rick asked, standing up and fumbling on his desk for his flashlight lantern.

"Yeah," Michonne said, her voice small.

Rick clicked the small light on. He kept it handy for whenever little Judith woke up during the night.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Rick asked, stepping closer to Michonne.

"We were getting worried," he added. Michonne, Daryl, and Glenn were supposed to be back from their supply run hours ago.

Michonne nodded her head, "I'm alright."

She stood with her arms crossed, her familiar katana still slung over her shoulder, looking down at her boots.

Michonne seemed to take a deep breath. She looked up at Rick then glanced away again.

"Daryl's hurt," she said.

"He's okay," she hurried to add before Rick got too worried, "I mean, Hershal said he'll be okay. Hershal's patching him up now. He said it's not bad."

"What happened?" Rick asked, titling his head to try and see her face, but her expression was hidden behind her hair and the shadows.

"The truck broke down. We had to run," she said.

There was a pause and Rick almost thought that was the whole story. After all, those four words summed up every story people told these days. Sooner or later, it always ended the same way; _we had to run._

"I didn't see them coming, Rick. I was so stupid. I should have seen them," Michonne continued, "We almost didn't…"

Listening to her talk, Rick realized something and the more the thought about it, the more he knew he was right. _She didn't come just to tell me that Daryl got hurt…she came to me for comfort._

"Michonne," he began, reaching out to touch her shoulder before he even knew what he was doing, "You can't blame your-"

"You're soaking wet!" Rick exclaimed.

Water dripped slowly from the ends of Michonne's dreadlocks, from her water-logged clothes to puddle on the ground. She was shivering.

"We had to swim, too," she finally met Rick's eyes, a tired smile flickering over her face, "after we ran."

"You just about had a triathalon, huh?" Rick tried to lighten the mood a little, but Michonne was too tired to notice.

"Hold on, let me get you some dry clothes, okay?" Rick said, moving to the cardboard box where he kept his clean clothes.

"Okay, if you're sure," Michonne hesitated, but Rick knew she probably only had one spare set of clothes and they were stashed in the cell she shared with Beth, who was asleep.

"I'm sure," Rick stated.

He pulled a shirt out of the box then decided maybe it would be better to let her choose what she thought was comfortable. He set the box on the bed.

"Go on and change. You can still catch a cold, even in summer," Rick instructed, "I'll wait outside."

Michonne nodded, seeming to have used up her words.

Rick waited outside the prison cell. He could hear her moving about slowly.

The cell block was quiet, at least as quiet as it ever got with people shifting in their sleep, mice skittering around corners, someone snoring, someone else returning from watch duty.

_Must be only a few hours from dawn_, Rick thought to himself. _I'll check on Daryl in the morning, after I make sure Michonne is alright. _

Rick leaned back against the wall. He bent his head and rubbed his eyes. After a few minutes he pinned down what he was feeling; worry.

_Since when do I worry about Michonne? She's not afraid of anything. Even when she gets hurt or goes for days without sleeping, she doesn't complain…_

His thoughts spun around and around_. What if one day something happens and she doesn't come back to me? _Rick shook that dark thought away. _Don't even think that! She's here now, and that's enough._

Rick looked up again, realizing that he'd been lost in his thoughts and he couldn't hear any movement inside his cell.

"Michonne?" he called softly, pushing aside the curtain.

There was no answer. Rick hesitated then walked inside. The dim light from the camp lantern filled the small room. Little Judith was sound asleep in her crib. She was a heavy sleeper these days.

Michonne's clothes were in a soggy, muddy pile on the floor; vest, tank top, pants, boots, socks, underwear…everything. Her sword lay on top of the desk.

Rick moved the clothes box off the bed and sat down next to Michonne. She sat on the edge of his bed, chin resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs.

Rick realized that he was staring, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. Michonne was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his farming shirts. A pair of much too big socks covered her feet.

"Hey, you should get some sleep," Rick softly.

Michonne took a ragged breath, wiped her eyes with the too-long sleeve of his shirt.

_She's crying! …What do I do?_

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly, sitting on the brink of indecision.

Michonne didn't answer, didn't move.

Distantly, Rick was aware that this might be one of those moments where what he decided to do could change his life, change him.

If he went to her now, he wouldn't be able to pretend anymore…pretend that he didn't care when she rode out of the prison gates by herself, pretend that he didn't feel something when she smiled at him, when she treated Carl like a friend.

_I'm done pretending. Done hiding._ In the end, it really wasn't a decision at all.

Rick moved closer and wrapped his arms around Michonne. She was tense for a moment then she relaxed into his embrace.

"I miss them, I miss them so much…" she whispered, choking back a sob, "I hate him for what he did, but…I loved him, before…"

"I know, I know," Rick said soothingly.

He had felt that same way, too many times. Knowing they'd betrayed you, didn't believe in you anymore, but still wishing for a second chance, to make things right, to see them again. That's how it'd been with Shane…with Lori.

"They're both gone and I'm still here…he never thought I would make it," Michonne cried, her voice quiet and sad, "I miss them…I miss Andre every minute…"

"I'm sorry, Michonne," Rick said, holding her close, not knowing what else he could do. He hoped it was enough, "I'm so sorry…"

Rick's eyes were wet now too.

"Oh, Michonne…You're going to be okay," his voice was low as he rubbed her back gently, "This place is your home now. Me, Carl, Daryl…we're your family now. You belong here. We're going to be okay, all of us. We'll be okay. If we stick together…"

Michonne seemed calmer, the tension and the sadness slowly leaving her body. Rick could hear her sniffling.

They sat that way, leaning into each other, for a long time until Rick become conscious that they'd both been quiet for some time. Michonne's breathing was slow and steady.

_Is she asleep?_ Rick shifted his body a little bit… _Yep, she's definitely asleep._

"Alright, Michonne," he said, "You better lie down and get some rest."

Somehow, Rick managed to move her so she was lying comfortably on the narrow bed. He reached down to the foot of the bed and pulled the thin blanket over her, belatedly realizing that he'd pulled it over his own legs too.

Rick was tired, his thoughts moving sluggishly. He lay down beside Michonne. _Just for a moment…_ He wiped the dampness off her cheeks with his hand.

He was going to get up and sleep on the empty top bunk, he really was, but Michonne mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and draped an arm over his chest and Rick knew he was done for. He could have summoned the will-power to move, he probably could, but he didn't want to.

_She came to me for comfort… _

His pillow must have fallen on the ground somewhere. Rick adjusted their position so that Michonne's head was resting on his arm.

"Hmmm," Michonne snuggled close to him.

Rick closed his eyes. His head was swimming. Michonne's closeness, it felt like something that he hadn't know he wanted, not consciously at the very least, but now that he felt it, he wanted nothing else.

_Well, there's no use worrying now…If she doesn't feel the same way, then she can always stab me with a katana in the morning._

With that thought, Rick drifted off to sleep, Michonne's head resting on his shoulder, her hand over his heart.

…..

A/N: First, we need to talk about the season five trailer! It's going to be so intense! The walkers are even scarier, Rick is even more homicidal, Michonne has a double-bladed sword because she is secretly a Jedi Knight and she's training Carl to be her Padawan, it's going to be awesome! Not to mention, Baby Judith is reunited with her family!

Abraham is dead set on going to Washington, but there's no way Rick is going to want to take Judith on the road…

I am totally convinced that Richonne is going to happen on the show, the trailer only makes me more sure, and this is why: Michonne is always by Carl's side when there's danger. She's his protector. Not only that, she comforts him and encourages him and Rick sees that. That alone is reason for Rick to love her.

Okay, that was a long note, but it was important!

A/N2: I don't usually like to write sad things, but this scene needed to happen!

Also, I have decided that this story takes place after my story titled "Storytime" and in this particular timeline, the Governor has definitely been mauled by a bear and is therefore no threat to our heroes at the prison.

Preview: What is going to happen when Rick and Michonne are found in a potentially compromising situation?


End file.
